Patchlog
F/A II v1.4 '1.4M' Bug Fixes Simple/Real --Fixed bug where Berserk Potions and Anti-Magic Potions weren't stacking. --Fixed bug where Gilles' Nebulous call did not teleport the Creature. --Fixed bug where Botigun didn't stun units that could not be seen. --Fixed text error in Botigun. Real --Fixed bug with duration of wards being 5 minutes instead of 1 minute. Balance Changes Simple/Real Saber Alter --Botigun now has 0.2 second stun as default. --Botigun damage increased. 400/475/550/625/700 -> 400/500/600/700/800. --Botigun cooldown decreased. 30 -> 26. Caster (4th) --Demonic Creature health decreased. 1500/2000/2500/3000/3500 -> 1500/1875/2250/2625/3000. --Attribute 'Improve Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths' damage multipliers changed. 50% -> 65% for low end and 125% -> 110% for high end. --'Shackling Tentacles' mana cost reduced. 400 -> 300. --Attribute 'Contagion' DoT damage on 'Corpse Explosion' increased. 3% -> 4%. --'Corpse Explosion' damage increased. 200/250/300/350/400 -> 225/275/325/375/425. --Attribute 'Improve Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths' bonus health regen decreased. 100 -> 50. --'Reconstruct' heal amount during initial heal reduced. 400/500/600/700/800 -> 400/450/500/550/600. --Demonic Creature level restriction of 9 removed. '1.4L' Bug Fixes Simple/Real --Fixed bug with Caster (Gilles) causing Warcraft III client to crash when using combo. --Fixed bug where Dust Explosion could kills wards. --Fixed bug where Recklessness and Anti-Magical Potion did not stack on Saber Atler. --Fixed bug where Demonic Creature could escape Unlimited Blade Works with Nebulous Call. --Fixed issue with Archer's model when using certain abilities (IE: Sword Rain) --Fixed bug where Gilles' DoTs were applied to invulnerable units. Real --Time when servants can detect others in Death Match has been changed from 1:10 to 1:30. Simple -Fixed text error in Lancelot's attribute 'Protection of the Fairies'. Balance Changes Simple/Real Avenger --Berg Avesta now reflects Caster (Gilles)'s Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths summon damage back to Caster (Gilles) instead of the Creature. --Endless 4 Day Loop will now enable Avenger to use Night Transfiguration in the day time while combo is active. Saber --Attribute 'Improve Excalibur' now causes Excalibur to deal 500 damage to Demonic Creature. (Damage is separate from Excalibur's) Saber Alter --'Release Darkness' (E) has been changed to innate ability (F). ----'Release Darkness' Damage - 90 per slash with 5 slashes. (Everything else is the same except mana cost) --Botigun has been removed as an attribute and is now the 3rd ability (E). ----Level 1 - Damage 400 ----Level 2 - Damage 475 ----Level 3 - Damage 550 ----Level 4 - Damage 625 ----Level 5 - Damage 700 ---Property 'Botigun Reinforcement' has been added in place of old 'Botigun' attribute. ----Costs 12 Stats. Increases damage of Botigun by 150 and adds 1 second stun on targets hit. Caster (Gilles) Demonic Creature Related ---Health regen decreased. 50 -> 15. ---'Reconstruct' heal has been changed. 750/1000/1250/1500/1750 -> 400/500/600/700/800 instantly then 80/90/100/110/120 per second for 5 seconds. ---'Reconstruct' cooldown increased. 5 -> 10. ---'Improve Demonic Creature' now reduces summoning time of the creature by 1 second. ---Tentacle Impale cast time decreased. 0.5 -> 0.35. ---Tentacle Impale can no longer be targeted onto a hero. ---Tentacle Impale no longer turns the units hit Invulnerable. ---Tentacle Impale no longer removes A rank scroll from the units hit. ---Tentacle Impale AoE increased. 100 -> 145. ---Integration range increased. 200 -> 400. ---Tentacle of Destruction damage increased. 19/25/32/42/55 -> 29/39/49/59/69. ---Tentacle of Destruction range increased. 200 -> 240. ---Tentacle of Destruction now has a 6 second cooldown and summons 3 tentacles instead of 1. ---Tentacles of Destruction have increased collision size. (Area where units cannot walk) Prelati's Spellbook ---'Mana Transfer' scaling increased from 50 per level to 75 per level. 250/300/350/400/450 -> 250/325/400/475/550 Blood Bath ---Combo activation time decreased. (Circle of blood spawning) Corpse Explosion ---Amount of corpses exploded in Gilles' 'Corpse Explosion' decreased. 3/4/5/6/7 -> 3/3/4/4/5. Demon ---'Putrefaction' health degen rate increased. 42% -> 60%. ---Demons will gain 100 bonus move speed while 'Putrefaction' is enabled. Territory ---'Nebuluous Call' no longer teleports creature while it is stunned or inside enkidu. Attribute ---'Contagion' stat cost decreased. 15 -> 13. ---'Contagion' attribute DoT damage on corpses increased. 2% -> 3%. Real Version Caster/Caster (Gilles) --Both Caster's Territory Creation now have a non resettable cooldown of 20 seconds. -----Cooldown does not start until the Territory is destroyed. Caster (Gilles) Territory Related ---Territory Explosion damage will deal current mana on explosion. (Mana + 200 with attribute.) ---Upgrade Territory cost decreased. 15 -> 13. Assassin -Drying pole cooldown decreased. 80 -> 60. Archer --Bonus health is only obtained while Projection attribute is learned. Simple Ver Caster (Gilles) --Improve Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths Health Regen bonus reduced. 100 -> 50. Misc Changes Simple/Real --God Help option to add +8 stats has been added back as a separate option. --God Help Invulnerable Wards have been changed to Invulnerable Familiars that have an ability to transform into Invulnerable Wards. (Familiars last 40 seconds. 3 in a stack.) --Nams of certain servants of the Holy Grail war have changed into the following -> Archer (5th), Archer (4th), Berserker (5th), Berserker (4th), Caster (5th), Caster (4th ), Lancer (5th), Lancer (4th), Rider (5th) Real --Sentry Ward price decreased. 1000 -> 800. (Means 1.5x shop ward is decreased too. 1500 -> 1200) --Sentry Ward duration decreased to 1 minute. '1.4k' Bug Fixes *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Caster (Gilles De Rais)'s "Collect Corpses" and "Corpse Explosion" working with dummy units (Nine Lives, Rule Breaker, Lightning Bomb etc) *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Caster (Gilles De Rais)'s "Hide" creating a duplicate spell on the territory. *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with certain transformation type spells (Gate Keeper, Arondight, True Form) being used to escape Shackling Tentacles. *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with contagion version of Blind working on non-hero units. *Simple: Fixed an issue with Lancelot not benefiting from A scroll before learning Protection of the Fairies attribute. '1.4j' Bug Fixes *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with the ability Life Drain from Zero Caster's Territory not removing the drain animation. *Real: Fixed an issue with the level of Archer's Rho Aias not being increased upon learning the skill. *Simple: Fixed an issue with Lancelot's Magic Resistance being set to 0. '1.4i' System Changes *Real/Simple: Implemented a new UI for displaying all cooldowns. *Real/Simple: Fixed an exploit where Zero Caster can use Ward Teleportation to escape UBW. *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue where 125/150% extra damage was not being applied to Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Nebulous call not inflicting any damage on the enemies. *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Zero Caster's Upgrade Territory attribute causing Nebulous call to disappear. *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Blind causing the HP bars to be dislocated from the targeted player's screen. *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Life Drain where the drain animation is not erased from the map. *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Reconstruct and Disintegrate being the same hotkey. *Real/Simple: Fixed an exploit with Zero Caster's mana transfer causing the territory to have full mana in a short time. *Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Integration causing the Servant Detection mechanism to be completely off. *Simple': '''Fixed an issue with Zero Lancer's Gae Buidge and Gae Dearg effects not appearing'.' *Simple: Fixed an issue where Zero Caster could detect the presence of servants even after death. *Real: Fixed an issue with Selfish causing Rho Aias to be cancelled (NOTE: THIS IS A LEGACY FIX.) Balance Changes '''Real/Simple Versions' *Zero Caster (Gilles de Raise) (Model Animation) {C}- Zero Caster's cast point time has been lowered (Spells are not delayed from the animation of the model) (Demon Related)- Birth Demon's cooldown has been decreased from 13 to 11. {C}(Prelati's Spellbook Related)- Increased the amount of mana trasnferred from the skill Mana Transfer from 200/250/300/350/400 to 250/300/350/400/450 - Cooldown of pain has been decreased from 20 to 15 seconds. - Duration of Selfish has been decreased from 5 to 3.- Increased the cooldown of Mana Regeneration from 30 seconds to 45 seconds.- Changed the casting type of Mana Regeneration from channeling to instant. The granted amount of mana are 100/200/300/400/500. (Corpse Explosion) - On top of its current ability, Corpse Explosion now throws a projectile at the targeted location which deals current damage of Corpse Explosion + 250. - The default DOT has been removed from Corpse Explosion. Decreased the DOT percentage when corruption is learned from 3% to 2%. - Increased the cooldown of Corpse Explosion from 16 to 22 seconds. - Attribute Improve Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths grants 400 extra summon damage instead of 200. (Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths related)- Increased the movement speed gain from Integration from 250 to 300- Increased the initial mana pool of Demonic Creature from 500 to 800 - Demonic Creature's level now scales with Zero Caster's level (Max Level 9) (Mental Pollution) - Mental Pollution's cooldown has been increased from 10 to 30 seconds. {C}(Prelati Spellbook Mana Regeneration Stat) {C}- Learning the stat gives +2 mana regeneration on Prelati's Spellbook mana pool. Simple Version *Zero Caster (Gilles de Rais) - Increased the HP of Demons from 100/120/140/160/180 to 100/130/160/190/220.- Decreased the cast time of Territory Explosion from 1.5 to 1.0 seconds.- Decreased the required stat points of Upgrade Territory from 15 to 13. - Added a default movement speed of 220 to the Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths. *Saber - Decreased the required stat points of Charisma from 13 to 9. - Decreased the required stat points of Knighthood from 19 to 17. *Berserker - Decreased the required stat points of God Hand from 20 to 17. - Decreased the required stat points of Resurrection from 17 to 16. *Berserker (Lancelot) - Attribute Protection of the Fairies increases the magic resistance of Lancelot from 5% to 10%. - Increased the required stat points of Protection of the Fairies from 10 to 11. - Base HP increased from 1500 to 1600. - Melee range increased from 100 to 150. *Item - Decreased the cost of Familiar from 600 to 300. - Increased the Sentry Ward ability from Familiar from 1000 to 1200. - Decreased the cost of Spirit Link from 1500 to 1300. - Decreased the cost of Speed Gem from 400 to 300. *Income (Stat) - Increased the amount of gold gained periodically from 2 to 3 Real Version *Archer - Additional damage appended on UBW blades from Projection attribute has been decreased from 15 to 10 *Zero Caster - Casting range of Demon has been reduced from 700 to 300. '1.4h' System Changes Real: CTF gives 20 stats at the start to each player. Bug Fixes Real/Simple: Fixed bug where Gilles would use Mana Transfer then Integrate into Creature causing the Creature's mana to be transferred to the Territory instead. Real/Simple: Fixed bug where Shackling Tentacles would reset movespeed to base even with points into movespeed stat. Real/Simple: Fixed bug where Archer could move with Rho Aias after being hit with Shackling Tentacles. Real/Simple: Corpse collection no longer causes lag. Real/Simple: Life Drain animation fixed. Real/Simple: Fixed bug where Gilles De Rais Territory explosion could not be stopped even after being destroyed. Real: Chivalry is now properly 17 points. Real: Shackling Tentacles no longer removes Rider's bonus movespeed from Riding attribute. Real: Caster's Territory can now see invisible units properly. Real: Fixed bug in CTF where Gilles De Rais' spellbook mana disappeared after round ended. Real: Fixed bug in CTF where Gilles De Rais' Territory did not die even after Gilles dies. Real: Fixed bug in CTF where Gilles' tentacles do not disappear after round ends. Real: Fixed bug in CTF where Gilles' shop did not properly change to the battle shop if he Integrated inside shop area and left. Real: Fixed bug where Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths Reconstruct did not work. Real: Lancelot's spell A Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed description has been fixed to properly say what spells are gotten at each level. Real: Fixed bug where A scroll would not work for Lancelot. Real: Debug spell inside Command Seal has been modified to work better. Real: Fixed area on water where Saber would not gain mana degen. 심플: 개인전에서 질드레 소환물들이 이유 없이 운지하는 현상을 수정하였습니다. Simple: Archer's movespeed reduction bug has been fixed. Simple: Fixed bug where players could random a servant that is already summoned and would get no hero. {C}{C}Balance Changes Real/Simple Caster(Gilles) -Corpse Creation cooldown increased. 20 -> 60. -Decreased amount of corpses spawned by Territory. 5 -> 3. -Corpse Collection mana cost increased. 75 -> 150. -Corpse Collection cooldown increased. 20 -> 30. -New skill "Corpse Throw" has been added. (Range: 1000 - Throws a corpse at the target location.) -Max amount of corpses able to be held at once decreased. 20 -> 10. Demon {C}-Health decreased. 100/140/180/220/260 -> 80/100/120/140/160. -Sight range decreased. 400 -> 320. -New skill "Putrefaction" has been added. --Deals 42% health per second to demon while active. -Gold Bounty decreased. 2 -> 1. -Model changed to Sludge. Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths {C}-Removed ability to move unless integrated.(250 ms) -Removed ability to attack. -Increased damage on summon. 300 -> 600/700/800/900/1000. -Decreased AoE for summon damage. 1300 -> 1000. -Slightly decreased model size. -Impale range increased. 800 -> 1500. -Impale mana cost increased. 200 -> 400. -Impale cast time decreased. 1 -> 0.5. -Impale damage increased. 300/350/400/450/500 -> 300/400/500/600/700. -Tentacle of Destruction range increased. 0 -> 1500. -Removed ability to move from Tentacles. -Changed amount of Tentacles summoned. 6 -> 1. -Duration of Tentacles decreased. 30 -> 10. -Tentacle of Destruction mana cost decreased. 200 -> 50. -Tentacle of Destruction cooldown removed. -Tentacles now have 200 attack range. -Creature is now selectable in the form of a hero. (F4~F5) Prelati's Spellbook '' -Mana transfer channel time changed. 5 -> 1. -Blind cast time removed. -Blind now enables command seals and items to be used. -Blind duration increased. 0.8/1.1/1.4/1.7/2 -> 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 -Blind mana cost decreased. 300 -> 200. ''Territory -Mana cost of explosion removed. -Cast time of explosion increased. 1 -> 1.5. -Damage of explosion changed. 300(700) -> mana of castle. -AoE of explosion decreased. 1000 -> 900. -Territory can no longer teleport inside UBW. -Corpse Summon mana cost added. 0 -> 50. -Life Drain mana cost added. 0 -> 50. -Territory Nebulous Call summon range increased. 500 -> 800. -Territory teleportaion cast time decreased. 2 -> 1. Corpse Explosion -Skill changed into explosion of 3/4/5/6/7 corpses within 500 target AoE, explosions have 200 AoE. -Damage is 200/250/300/350/400. -Corpse Explosion DoT affect now stacks. -Corpse Explosion now cancels red pot when the DoT is doing damage. -Corpse Explosion cooldown increased. 10 -> 16. Upgrade Territory -Nebulous Call does 500 damage within 800 AoE of location where creature is summoned. -Cost increased. 13 -> 15. Improve Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths ''-Changed from 200 bonus attack damage to 200 bonus summon damage. ''Lancer(Diarmuid) -Gae Dearg now silences Prelati's Spellbook for 4 seconds when used on Gilles De Rais. {C}Saber Altar ''-Botigun stat cost increased. 15 -> 17. '''Real Version' {C}False Assassin -Critical multiplier of Strengthen minds eyes decreased. 4x -> 3.5x. Saber ''-Instinct attribute now improves critical chance. 15% -> 30% ''Rider ''-Monsterous Strength damage and chance to proc increased. 200 -> 300. 25% -> 30%. -Blood Fort Andromeda now increases attack speed. 5%/10%/15%/20%/25%. '''Misc Changes' Simple/Real: Cooldown of full heal potion removed. Simple/Real: Zero Lancer's E and R spears now play sound for all players. '1.4g' Bug Fixes Real/Simple: Gilles De Rais' Error text when trying to use combo while it is still on cooldown will now appear. Simple: Archer's model becoming invisible has been fixed. Balance Changes Real/Simple: Gilles De Rais' demons health decreased. 220/260/300/340/380 -> 100/140/180/220/260 Real/Simple: Tentacles of Destruction movement speed decreased. 410/420/430/450/460 -> 280/290/300/310/320 Real/Simple: Cast range of pain increased. 500 -> 800. Real/Simple: Cast range of Corpse Explosion increased. 850 -> 950. Real: Excalibur attribute stat cost increased. 13 -> 14. Real: Knighthood attribute stat cost decreased. 19 -> 17. '1.4f' Bug Fixes {C}Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Dust Explosion causing Murderous Instinct to activate automatically. Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Dust Explosion cooldown not activating properly. Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Zero Lancer's Double Spear disappearing. Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Dust Explosion not stunning the hit enemies. Balance Changes Real Version Avenger: Reduced the cast time of Dust Explosion Korean 1.4e Real 1.4e Simple English 1.4e Real English '1.4e' New Additions Real/Simple: Avengers new skill, "Dust Explosion" has been added. Real: League map added. (TBA) System Changes Real: Deathmatch timer increased from 2 minutes 30 seconds to 2 minutes 40 seconds. Real: CTF flag return time reduced from 30 seconds to 20 seconds. Bug Fixes Real/Simple: Fixed an issue in which Zero Caster couldn't be randomed. Real/Simple: Fixed an issue in which enemies did not properly receive damage debuff from Zero Caster. Real/Simple: Fixed an issue when using Integration where enemies could see Zero Caster's spell book mana inside fog of war. Real/Simple: Fixed an error in Lancelot's Attribute, Strengthen the Unbreakable Light of the Lake - Arondight, text in which it stated 50 mana cost. (Actual mana cost is 35) Real/Simple: Fixed an issue in which Archer's health bar appeared higher than it should. Real/Simple: Fixed an issue where Zero Caster could not gain health regeneration from stats. Real/Simple: Fixed an issue in which Zero Lancer's double spear would disappear. Real: Fixed an issue with Lancelot's Attribute, Protection of the Fairies not increasing Magic Resistance. Real: Fixed an issue in which Caster's Castle could use items. Real: Fixed an issue in CTF where heroes were respawning inside enemy base. Simple: Fixed an issue in which Corpse Collection caused lag. {C}Balance Changes {C}Real Version Zero Caster -Movement speed of demons reduced from 430 to 400. -Demons now give a small amount of experience when killed. -Demons venom range reduced from 350 to 265. -Demons venom damage reduced from 50/60/70/80/90 to 35/42/49/56/63. -Demons gold bounty award increased from 13-15 to 20-25. -Summon Demons cooldown increased from 10 seconds to 13 seconds. -Demonic creature of the deep movement speed increased from 200 to 230. -Temple Explosion no longer ignores AMP. Saber Alter -Botigun cooldown increased from 30 seconds to 60 seconds -Botigun damage decreased from 650 + 11*Intelligence to 550 + 11* Intelligence -Duration of rage decreased from 9/12/15/18/21 to 11/12/13/14/15 Simple Version Zero Caster -Same changes as Real Version -Demonic creature of the deep aura range decreased from 5500 to 4000. Saber Alter -Same changes as Real Version -Botigun damage decreased from 650 + 11*Intelligence to 550 + 9*Intelligence {C}Miscellaneous Changes {C}Real/Simple: Archer model size has been decreased. Real/Simple: Increment of speed stat has been increased from 3 to 5. Real: Dust Navigation price reduced from 1500 gold to 1200 gold. '1.4d' Bug Fixes '- Real/Simple: Fixed an exploit where Zero Caster could use "Collect Corpses" to remove enemy servant corpses, causing the player to be permanently removed from the game. - Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Corpse Explosion dealing over 100,000 damage on Caster/Saber - Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Zero Caster's combo where the actual AOE did not coincide with the visual effect. - Real/Simple: Fixed an issue with Botigun destroying wards. - Real/Simple: Fixed an issue where Dark Saber could not receive Sacrifice effect. - Simple: Fixed an issue with Territry Teleportation causing the game to fatal. '''Balance Changes ' '''Real Version Archer (Gilgamesh) - Gilgamesh's melee type has been changed from Heroic (Magic) to Swords (Normal). Caster (Gilles De Rais) - Added a limit to number of demons summonable for "Birth Demon" (7/11/14/17/20) - Decreased the damage of "Venom" to 50/60/70/80/90 - Changed the armor type of Demon from Robe to Creep. Simple Version Caster - Changed the property of Caster's "Item Construction" such that it only creates S,A,B scrolls - Caster's "Item Construction" automatically inserts the newly generated scroll in Stash (F2) if the Caster's inventory is full. Caster (Gilles De Rais) - Decreased the damage of "Venom" to 50/60/70/80/90 - Changed the armor type of Demon from Robe to Creep. Korean '1.4d Real 1.4d Simple '''English '1.4d Real English '''1.4c New Additions --Practice map has been added. Bug Fixes Real/Simple --Fixed a bug involving Archer's movespeed being set to 522 when hit with shackling tentacles. --Fixed a bug where effects of demons dying on bridge would not disappear. --Fixed text errors in Reconstruct. --Fixed a bug where Botigun's stun would not last as long as it was intended. --질드레의 신전 폭발시 주변 워드가 데미지를 입는 현상을 수정하였습니다. --Fixed bug where Rho Aias's buff icon would turn green. --Fixed bug where Integration would not level up based on level on the Creature. --라이더/질드레/란슬롯에게 A랭의 효과가 없어지는 현상을 수정했습니다. --Fixed text error in Botigun's cooldown completion text. --Fixed bug where Botigun could cast farther than was intended. Simple --Fixed a bug when Assassin used Gate Keeper his hero icon would turn green. Balance Changes '''Real/Simple Caster (Gilles) --Demon movespeed reduced. 522 -> 430. --Demon health reduced. 200/270/320/370/420 -> 220/260/300/340/380. --Duration of poison claws reduced to 3 seconds. --Damage of poison claws reduced. 10 -> 6. --Slow effect of poison claws reduced. 30% -> 10%. --Blind now has 0.5 second cast time. --Duration of Blood Fog's effect on the hero reduced. 10 seconds -> 7 seconds. --Territory Explosion damage increased. 250/500 -> 300/700. --Gold bounty of Demonic Creature reduced. 1400 -> 1000. --Level of Demonic Creature reduced. 15 -> 9. --Health Regen of Demonic Creature reduced. 200 -> 50. --Health of Caster (Gilles) increased. 900 -> 1000. Saber Alter --Botigun range increased. 455 -> 560. --Botigun damage formula changed. 400 + 13xInt -> 650 + 11xInt. --Botigun now deals reduced/bonus damage based on the range the effect has traveled. 0.85x to 1.40x reduced/increased damage. Simple Caster (Gilles) 괴마용 심해의 수마 (긍정적) 영향의 범위가 7500에서 5500으로 감소되었습니다. '''Miscellaneous Changes '''Real/Simple --Archer's UBW voice has been changed back to normal. Simple --Reduced size of Lancer's model. Real --Caster's Lightning Bombing now has a voice. Korean 1.4c Real 1.4c Real Practice map 1.4c Simple English 1.4c Real English '''Practice Map Commands are: -items (Sets all Seals/Stats and items to 9999) -gold X (Sets gold) Added a dummy unit on F2 (Stash) '1.4b' This patch is for addressing bugs that were found on Patch 1.4A Download Links Korean 1.4b Real 1.4b Simple English (mostly) 1.4b Real English '1.4a' New Additions '''-Simple/Real: The Servant from the fourth holy grail war, Zero Caster - Gillias de Rais "Blue Beard" has joined the war. -Simple/Real: New attribute for Dark Saber "Botigun" has been added '''System Changes - Simple/Real: Removed BGMs from the map and added a set of new BGMs as a separate downloadable soundpack. - Real: Removed FFA/Arena - Real: Reduced the duration of Deathmatch from 3 minutes to 2 minutes and 20 seconds - Simple: Removed Deathmatch/CTF Terrain/Model Changes '- Simple/Real: Archer's model has been changed to a new one. {C}'Bug Fixes - Simple/Real: Fixed an issue where commands are ignored after using Archer's combo - Simple: Fixed an issue where the clones of False Assassin take damage instead of the real one when attacking Avenger using Berg Avesta Balance Changes Real Version '''Archer - Clairvoyance(Far Sight Attribute) will not reduce the cooldown of Far Sight anymore. - Archer's HP in Unlimited Blade Works has been increased. (100/150/200/250/300). - Projection(UBW Attribute) increases the damage of the blades by 15. Lancer - Rune of Trapping's activation delay has been decreased from 2s to 1s. - Rune of Trapping's stun time has been decreased. (1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2s) to (0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5s) Rider - Magic Resistance has been decreased from 15% to 10%. - Combo "Bellerophon II" cooldown has been increased from 120s to 150s. - Attribute "Temple of Blood" stat requirement has been increased from 12 to 14. - Attribute "Monstrous Strength" stat requirement has been decreased from 17 to 15. - Attribute "Monstrous Strength" increases 5% MR(Great Magic). Caster - Attribute "High Speed Divine Language" will now only disable command spells for 7 seconds. - Attribute "High Speed Divine Language" stat requirement has been decreased from 15 to 14. - Castle's ability, "Mana Transfer" Mana transfer has been decreased from 30 to 20 - Castle's mana regeneration has been increased from 2 to 3. - Castle Explosion's range has been decreased from 1000 to 900. - Lightning Bombing's leap range has been decreased from 1500 to 1300. Berserker (Lancelot) - Caliburn's mana has been decreased from 400 to 300. - Rule Breaker's mana has been decreased from 500 to 400. - Attribute "Protection of the Fairies" now increases 5% Great Magic(Magic Reduction). - Attribute "Protection of the Fairies" stat requirement points has been increased to 10 to 12. - Attribute "Strengthen The Unbreakable Light of the Lake" Mana cost has been decreased from 50 to 35. Archer (Gilgamesh) - Attribute "Improve Sword Rain" stat point requirement has been decreased from 13 to 11. - Attribute "Multidimensional Ea" will now increase attack speed by 25%, and critical rate to 40% to 70%. Avenger - Combo "Endless 4 Day Loop" cooldown has been changed to 60s to 90s. - Berg avesta's reflection damage has changed from (x1,1.25,1.5,1.7,2,2.25) to (x1.4,1.55,1.7,1.85,2,2.25) Dark Saber - Rage's cooldown will now be same in all levels. - Mana Blast's cast time has been changed to 0.75s to 0.65s. - Release Darkness's effect from "Darkness Empowered - Dark Excalibur" is now a basic effect for Release Darkness. - Attribute "Darkness Empowered - Dark Excalibur" has been removed. - Attribute "The sword of Black Light" will now increase 300 damage of Dark Excalibur. '''Simple Version No Changes Miscellaneous Changes - Simple/Real: BGM Soundpack has been added. - Simple/Real: Voice of Dark Excalibur, Unlimited Blade Works and Tsubame Gaeshi has been changed. Download Links Korean 1.4a Real 1.4a Simple English (mostly) 1.4a Real English {C}Sound Pack BGM soundpack F/A II v1.3 '1.3i' Avenger + Strengthened Night Transfiguration's required stat points has been reduced. 10 SP --> 8 SP (for only simple version?) Saber + Max Excalibur's range has been reduced 2200 --> 2100 Dark Saber + Dark Excalibur's range has been increased 1700 --> 1800 Gilgamesh + Enuma Elish's range has been increased 1600 --> 1700 '1.3h' Lancelot + Bug Fix - Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed Diarmuid + Bug Fix - Mind's Eye (True) (For SIMPLE version only.) Avenger + Points needed for Dual Wielding Attack has changed. - 19 SP --> 16 SP Saber + Combo Max Excailbur damage and range has been increased. - Damage 3500, Range 2000 ----> Damage 4200, Range 2200 Dark Saber + Base Movement Speed has been increased - 295 MS --> 305 MS Gilgamesh + Base Movement Speed has been increased. - 305 MS --> 315 MS '1.3f' http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile23.uf@160628194CBEA64C3DF2F6.w3x http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile25.uf@1915D5194CBEA6581027EE.w3x Gilgamesh + Model is fixed once again, you can now click on Gilgamesh with no problems. 1.3d http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile27.uf@200409224C9BA5CD122562.w3x http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile6.uf@15305A2E4C9BA0ED1C5C64.w3x Gilgamesh + Multidimensional Ea cost reduced from 18 to 11. + Improve Sword Rain cost reduced from 15 to 13. + Swords of Sorrow damage increased from 30x10 to 50x10. True Assassin + Phantom Attack's Magic Resistance bonus now has a special effect. 1.3c http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile25.uf@110C9C024C9AF7CA27919B.w3x http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile29.uf@2002B2024C9AF7E2240451.w3x System + Various bug fixes 1.3b http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile1.uf@1628691F4C54A361286863.w3x http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile24.uf@1728891F4C54A3761FD203.w3x Gilgamesh + Model fixed again 1.3a http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile24.uf@1815532F4C536CA56A954E.w3x http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile6.uf@1115412F4C536CB274BF55.w3x Gilgamesh + Movement speed increased from 295 to 305 + Model fixed Dark Saber + Movement speed increased from 285 to 295 Lancer + Runes are no longer affected by handicap F/A II v1.2 1.2z http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile6.uf@206CDF234C51FF773C00F4.w3x Avenger + Fixed a bug where Revenge Mark would not work on Saber Gilgamesh + Changed model. 1.2y http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile9.uf@18216A034C445841C295B2.w3x System + Fixed a crash bug with 50% handicap setting. 1.2x http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile25.uf@16432B134C440F27688D09.w3x Avenger + Fixed a bug where Avenger's HP occasionally got fixed to 1 and Command Spells were disabled. Terrain + Got rid of a line below bridge 1.2w http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile9.uf@1475F71E4C42C74D5B67C0.w3x Avenger + Curse of Blood: Lifeswap cast time decreased to 0.2s from 0.3s v1.2v http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile23.uf@14741C194C40F01B33A38D.w3x Avenger + Curse of Blood: Lifeswap cast time increased to 0.3s from 0s + Revenge Mark no longer lasts forever, and damage increased to 3% of max hp. + Revenge Mark damage ignores all magic resistance, protection scrolls, spirit link and does not dispel Red Potion anymore. + Revenge Mark damage cannot kill. Lancelot + Default attack changed to Dagger type + The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight changes damage type to Normal for its duration. v1.2u http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile9.uf@131052154C37358551C7A1.w3x Avenger + True Form: Spirit of Revenge can no longer cause fatal errors. v1.2s http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile7.uf@20679B014C36DD3104A555.w3x Caster + Territory can now be created when you purchase Upgrade Territory Creation + Fixed a bug with sacrifice range being less by 100 (600 became 500, 700 became 600, etc.) v1.2o http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile8.uf@1958300B4C34A02B09BCF3.w3x Caster + Territory can now be created when you purchase Upgrade Territory Creation Bugs + Territory cannot be created if you purchase Upgrade Territory Creation (Not listed in changelog, found through testing) - The point you use territory creation at, however, does have castle's true sight and brilliance aura, just that you can't actually use castle. v1.2n http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile25.uf@2007D91D4C30BEFBC0CC86.w3x Diarmuid + Love Spot of Seduction duration changed to 2 seconds, 4 seconds with Improved Love Spot of Seduction + Fixed various bugs concerning Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism + Double-Spear Attack triggers even if you're outside of Gáe Buidhe range. Archer + Overedge mana cost reduced to 400 Caster + Base HP increased by 100, 950 --> 1050 + Skeleton Upgrade can only be purchased 5 times instead of 10 times + Territory cannot be created if you purchase Upgrade Territory Creation (Not listed in changelog, found through testing) + Fixed a bug with Skeletal Mastery + Territory now gains True Sight when you purchase Upgrade Territory Creation System Changes + Emiya BGM replaced with another version of Emiya + Every other BGM has been removed (Not listed in changelog, found through testing) v1.2m http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile23.uf@18755B0E4C2808995927F5.w3x False Assassin + Mind's Eye (False) now works properly. + Illusions cooldown now works properly. Archer + Rho Aias no longer resets movement speed stats back to 0 when used. v1.2k http://fateanother.tistory.com/attachment/cfile8.uf@165BC1134C24D587560125.w3x False Assassin + Illusions are destroyed when False Assassin dies. + Illusions deal only 70% damage instead of 80% damage. + Illusions only last 25 seconds now + Illusions cooldown changed to 150 seconds. Caster + Scroll Creation moves created scrolls into Storage if Caster's inventory is full. + Territory changes - Territory movespeed changed to 200ms from 300ms. - True Sight reduced to 600 range from 900 range. - Territory Explosion cannot be stopped now. Diarmuid + Double-Spear Attack no longer triggers if outside of Gáe Buidhe range. + Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism now has a 0.01s stun. Avenger + Berg Avesta now works on Lightning Bombing, and bypasses any invulnerability gained from casting Bellerophon or Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Striking Death Flight at close ranges. However, it is still impossible to use it on the last hit of Lightning Bombing II. Saber + Avalon is no longer triggered by Lightning Bombing. + Improved Instinct now blocks Rulebreaker, Steal, S Scroll's purge, Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death's critical damage and heartbreak. True Assassin + Delusional Thought's steal bonus damage works properly now Gilgamesh + Enuma Elish range slightly extended towards the front. v1.2i http://epicwar.com/maps/129859/ System Changes + Boot no longer fatal errors the game + Creeps now spawn in arena and free for all. {C}Released on 3 April 2010 v1.2h http://epicwar.com/maps/129617/ {C}Avenger + Updated various out of date descriptions + Walk of Darkness now works if Avenger is invulnerable. (Not listed in changelog, found through testing.) Lancer + Fixed an issue with Improve Gáe Bolg's damage increase not working properly System Changes + Fixed a few bugs with boot by making it fatal error the game instead, etc. + Creeps no longer spawn in Free for All and Arena game modes, allowing players to experience the true joy of a creepless arena/ffa game. {C}Released on 1 April 2010 v1.2g http://epicwar.com/maps/124387/ Lancelot + Fixed a bug where the stats added in [[Lancelot#The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight|''Aroundight]] could be used to use Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed II. + Decreased the time that [[Lancelot#Protection of the Fairies|''Protection of the Fairies]] takes to activate from 0.3s to 0.2s. Archer + Fixed a bug where archer would suicide due to an explosion(Bug confirmed as related to [[Archer#Rho Aias|''Rho Aias]]). v1.2f 'Rider' + Fixed a bug where stone form would never activate with [[Rider#Breaker Gorgon|Breaker Gorgon]]. + Fixed a bug where it wouldn't show you the description for [[Rider#Temple of Blood|''Temple of Blood]]. True Assassin + Fixed a bug where using Phantom Attack would not grant true assassin 50% MR. v1.2e Rider + Fixed a bug where combo would not activate. False Assassin + Fixed a bug with [[False Assassin#Windblade|''Windblade]] having no cast time and activating instantly. v1.2d 'Caster' + 'Territory Creation' - 'Territory Explosion' damage increased by 100, mana cost reduced to 100, range increased to 1000, cast time reduced to 1 second. - ''Upgrade Territory Creation only increases Territory Explosion's damage by 200. - Territory Movement speed increased to 300. + Scroll Creation can no longer create C Scrolls. + Sacrifice no longer drains mana while casting, and range increased by 100 for all levels. {C}Avenger + Nightmare reduced to 10 stat points cost from 15. + Strengthened Night Transfiguration reduced to 8 stat points from 10. + Revenge Mark fixed wherein if you kill Avenger but die in the process, you don't get revenge-marked upon reviving. {C}Rider + Breaker Gorgon targeting system change, you can now target the ground with it. {C}Saber + Improved Instinct can now block Diarmuid's spears. If Double-Spear attack is used, you may only block one of the spears. {C}Lancer + Gáe Bolg: Spear of Death reduced to 12 stat points from 15. {C}Diarmuid + Mind's Eye (True) now grants Diarmuid 1200 night vision. System + Fixed various bugs, including one concerning CTF. v1.2b :Unknown v1.2 Avenger + Fixed a bug where [[Avenger#Dual Wielding Attack|Avenger's Dual Wielding Attack]] criticals do 5 extra damage instead of 75. + Added new attribute "''Nightmare''", increases all of Avenger's abilities by one level during night. + [[Avenger#True Form: Unlimited Remains|''True Form: Unlimited Remains]] armor increase range increased by 1000.(5000-6000) + [[Avenger#Walk of Darkness|Walk of Darkness]] Mana Regeneration 5*Skill Level->8*Skill Level - [[Avenger#Walk of Darkness|Walk of Darkness]] damage increase is no longer dispelled by Anti-Magic Potion + [[Avenger#Revenge Mark|''Revenge Mark]] change: If Avenger has Revenge Mark and is killed by False Assassin's illusions, the mark will be shown on the real assassin. + [[Avenger#Berg Avesta|''Berg Avesta]] change: If Avenger uses Berg Avesta while getting damaged by False Assassin's illusions, the true False Assassin will take the reflected damage. {C}'Caster' + Increased Caster's HP by 100. + Lightning Bombing damage changed to 220 290 360 430 500. All levels have 13 bolts now. + Fixed the bug where the Territory increased by 1000 HP after getting [[Caster#Upgrade Territory Creation|''Upgrade Territory Creation]] while ignoring any handicap that might have been set. + [[Caster#Territory Creation|'Territory']] Great Magic changed to F. - Skeletons are increased from level 0 to 1. They now give more experience. - [[Caster#Territory Explosion|''Territory Explosion]] stats changed to: 200 Mana Cost, Cast Time 2s, The territory turns green while casting. You can stop this by using any stun. - [[Caster#True Sight|''True Sight]] is disabled until ''Upgrade Territory Creation'' is obtained. {C}Lancelot + Fixed the bug where you couldn't cast Combo during ''Protection of the Fairies''. - Reduced the activation time for ''Protection of the Fairies'' from 0.5 to 0.3 {C}Archer - Fixed the bug with the target still taking damage from [[Archer#Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg II|''Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg IIs]] area of effect when blink dodging. '''True Assassin - [[True Assassin#Dark Throwing|''Dark Throwing]] cast range increased to 700. 'Saber' - When you use Invisible Air to drag, if you go over 3000 range the target will not be dragged. '''Extras' + Time removal of dead dummy units 2min->1min + Changed a few icons. + Changed some doodads(REAL terrain)